


Hermitcraft Oneshots and Writing Prompts

by kewbism



Category: Hermitcraft, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Decked Out, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Minecraft, Mumbo For Mayor, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewbism/pseuds/kewbism
Summary: A mix of Hermitcraft oneshots and writing prompts.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	1. Mumbo for Mayor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Writing Prompt 1
> 
> Setting: Hospital - Human Grumbot AU, Real World AU  
> Prompt: Grian and Mumbo invent the Mumbo for Mayor campaign to distract their son, Grumbot, from his pain after a failed heart transplant.

The poster remained long after they removed his body. One corner peeling away, it clung to the wall, screaming bereavement with its red, cartoonish lettering, obnoxiously cheerful in a room that stank of grief.

Perhaps it had been forgotten in the chaos, abandoned as his parents clutched at their son, clutched at one another.

Or perhaps they had chosen to leave it there, revolted by its sudden obsolescence- what use was an election in a town whose only citizen was dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is so short; I haven't written creatively in years but I want to start again. Feel free to leave suggestions for future prompts- who knows, maybe I'll write more next time!


	2. Decked Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #### Writing Prompt 2
> 
> Setting: Decked Out - Groundhog day AU  
> Prompt: Tango loses control of Decked Out and becomes trapped within the labyrinth.

A torrent of light tore through the fabric of reality, blossoming instantaneously, devouring all that lay in its path.

Engulfed by a searing but fugacious pain, Tango jolted awake.

Choking on the dank and musty air, he was immediately aware of the oppressive darkness. He could feel an erratic rhythm within his body.

_A heartbeat?_

As it echoed all around him, swelling to an unbearable crescendo, he was met with the uncanny realisation it was not his own.

Clasping his hands to his ears in anguish, Tango discovered that they were slick with what he could only assume was blood; it was too dark to see and there was an inundating throbbing in his head. 

Scrambling to his feet in a frenzy, the hermit grasped for a wall, bloodied arms outstretched. Meeting one sooner than expected, he was horrified to feel a pulsating warmth beneath his fingers. 

The dungeon was alive.

Stumbling backwards in shock, Tango fell to the ground with a dull thud. For such a small passage, the noise echoed loudly.

He waited with bated breath, listening. 

Gradually, the sound dissipated, until all Tango could hear was the heartbeat- now somewhat sedate- and his own ragged breathing.

He shook his head. _Focus_. 

Instinctively he reached for his pockets, rummaging around until a sharp pain shot through his fingertips. Yanking his hand out with a yelp, he sucked his finger, tasting a metallic twang. His cry reverberated in the passage momentarily before fading into the distance. He had to be more careful. 

Once the pain subsided, he gingerly ventured back in, closing his fingers around something small, flat and smooth. In the darkness, Tango traced one perfectly-curved edge until the point at which it had splintered. A piece of glass.

_Of course- The compass! But where was the rest...?_

Leaning forwards, the hermit ran his hands across the cracked brick floor, hoping to find the instrument. Unearthing nothing, he began to crawl forwards, growing increasingly frantic. 

As he scrabbled about, the pain in his head returned in an instant like skewers through the eyeballs. 

He collapsed with a spasm, howling as he involuntarily sliced his palm on the glass. The noise echoed louder than ever and Tango felt his heart sink at the sound of three sinister yet familiar chimes.

Clutching his injured hand, he felt the walls rumble as they rose into the ceiling. As his eyes grew accustomed to the faint blue glow emanating from the opening, Tango locked eyes with a ravager. 

_Shit_.

As the beast began to charge, Tango braced himself for impact, listening as the heart beat faster and faster until-

A torrent of light tore through the fabric of reality, blossoming instantaneously, devouring all that lay in its path. 

Engulfed by a searing but fugacious pain, Tango jolted awake.

_Here we go again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My biggest challenge at the moment is believing in myself so I'm trying to push myself to practice more, both to improve and to raise my confidence. Consequently, for this chapter I tried to be less critical of myself, typing whatever came to mind rather than agonising over every word. Although I still wrote very slowly, I began to enjoy the process and got into more of a rhythm than last time.


End file.
